


The Miracle of Bone Tibia Wild

by MiracleofUnicorns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Multi, Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleofUnicorns/pseuds/MiracleofUnicorns
Summary: Motive? Did you really need one in order to join a gang like Bone Tibia Wild? Apparently you did... or at least most of the family did.It was a dark day when Miracle started riding with the mafia, but with their joining came brighter days ahead. Maybe it's not so bad being a cleaner for such a messy crew.After all, somebody has to get rid of all the bodies.





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking out my fic! This is mostly a bunch of drabbles stitched together into a story from an RP group my friends and I have going on!
> 
> No, this isn't a copy and paste of the RP, that's a sin I refuse to commit. At least not without editing it first so it runs smoother like an actual story.
> 
> Each fic is linked together in some way, so a lot of time skips happen here!!! I hope you won't mind! Thanks again and enjoy my extremely self indulgent fic collection!

Blue didn't really like the idea if bars. But his brother REALLY wanted to go into this one. Cap's Bar. Well, if Blue could appreciate anything about this bar it was how the name was straight to the point. Someone owned the bar and that someone was named Cap. Simple. Blue sighed as he braced himself with what was to come. Blue never really got drunk. On the most he could gather a buzz, but he couldn't really get drunk. No matter how much he drank. He would say that it was because he was a skeleton. He had no organs or blood. But that didn't really explain the other skeletons in his family.

 

The others seemed capable of getting drunk, even Boss and Edge were capable of it. It just took a bit longer than the others. And, like always, he was usually the one helping everyone getting off of their asses and out of their puke. It was annoying and he hated it. Sometimes he wanted to be the one being taken care of. At least it would remove the responsibility from himself. 

 

Blue steeled his patience and walked in, feeling the warmth of the bar as he left the crisp, fall air outside.

 

Only to find Honey, his brother, less drunk and more sober. He had his hand over his mouth as he tried to hide the smile threatening to form on his face. Honey was sitting at the bar though his back had been turned to it in favor of… what was he looking at?

 

Up on the bar's stage, stood four silhouettes. One of them was the actual singer, while the three others were…. Dancing? Awfully if they were. In fact, they all looked drunk… well he wasn't sure about the one in the red suit. They had a mask and a pair of goggles hiding their face. It must not be convenient wearing such a thing in a place selling consumable products.

 

Blue just rolled his eyes and trekked up to Honey, sitting in the chair next to him.

“You messaged me to come to this bar, I thought you were in trouble, Papy.” Blue sighed, huffing as Honey patted his head.

 

“Aw, that's sweet, but yeah I can't get drunk every night.” Honey laughed, “Nah, I just wanted you to come and see this little number, they had wrestled the mic away from Miss Zurie to sing earlier.”

 

“Everything looks fine now.” Blue commented, looking back at the scene. And, whoops, nope, the red suit had stepped up at snatched the mic away. They held it to their mask and pointed straight at Blue with their other hand.

 

“NEW GUUUYYYY!!!!” the red suit shouted, the mic just booming their voice into everyone's ears. Ouch!

 

“Uh oh, looks like you're getting a dedication too.” Honey laughed. Ah, so this is what Honey wanted to show him.

 

**_“There's something wild. About you child, that's so contagious, let's be outrageous! Let's misbehave!!!”_ ** the suited fellow sang… or yelled. At least it wasn't a screeched, they had that going for them at least. Miss Zurie, the singer, snatched the mic out of their hand and sent the suit back behind her. The poor girl looked like she was at her wit's end.

 

Still… Blue couldn't help but chuckle. He received a nudge from Honey, as if he were proud that Blue was enjoying himself. In a bar no less. As the night was coming to an end, Honey had kept his word with not getting drunk. Even so, he was still buzzed. Blue was definitely not letting Honey get behind the wheel.

 

“Mweh heh heh, it looked like they were having fun!” Blue giggled as he walked Honey to his car, snatching the keys so he could drive in Honey's sted.

 

“It sure did, bro.” Honey laughed with him.

  
  


That was his first encounter with THEM. At the time, Blue hadn't thought much of it. But he wished he had. Or at the very least, given them something to jumpstart their relationship at that moment.

 

Several days, if not a month, passed by before Blue saw them again.

 

“Did you ever dance while drunk on stage?”

 

“What?” they sputtered, a blush coming onto their face. Blue could see their face darkening past their goggles. It was adorable.

 

“Did you misunderstand me?” Blue asked, his grin ever present.

 

“No, heh, I definitely did do that… I just didn't think… people were watching.” they chuckled nervously.

 

“Mweh heh heh, you pointed at me and started singing Let's Misbehave at me!” Blue added.

 

“I'm sooo, sorry, haa, I was caught up in the moment.” they tried to apologize. Blue immediately pressed a finger against their mask, it didn't keep them from continuing talking, but it did gain their attention.

 

“Don't be sorry! I had fun!” Blue grinned, pulling his hand away to offer a handshake. “I'm Sans, but my family calls me Blue!”

 

“Hello, Blue, I'm Miracle.” they introduced themself in return, a smile in their voice. “But my friends  call me Mira.”

 

Fate had brought them together, that second time, Blue was sure of it. They had both gone to a party, it wasn't Miracle's party or Blue's party. It was just a party in someone's house they weren't close enough to be invited. But they both had come anyways. The party had been hopping, everyone was dancing in close vicinity to one another. Blue didn't know it then, but it would be his favorite memory.

 

“So Mira!” Blue began as their handshake broke apart. “Would you like to dance?” he continued before getting grabbed by the hand.

 

“Would I?!” Miracle giggled, discarding their drink elsewhere as they dragged Blue to the dancefloor. Miracle didn't really seem to know how to dance with how they bounced, but it did look like fun! Blue laughed as he bounced with Miracle, getting jostled closer together by the crowd's wants and needs. And by the end of it, the two were both out of breath.

 

“This was fun!!!” Miracle giggled, breaking away from the crowd, Blue's hand still attached to their own.

 

“It sure was!” Blue agreed, stepping closer as they walked into a more quiet corner of the party.

“Let's trade numbers? I have to get back to work soon.” Miracle offered,

“Sure!!! I'd love to play with you again!!!” Blue grinned, handing them a card with his information in it. Honey and Ebony would be proud of him for making these business cards!!!

 

Miracle nodded furiously, they still seemed to be exerting more energy than had originally let on they had. Or maybe they were bored of dancing? Blue had been wondering so much of the mystery Miracle held that he completely missed the fact that Miracle had begun leaning in towards Blue's face.

 

CLACK

 

If it was a kiss at all, it was a very awful kiss. Mira still wore their mask, keeping their lips from ever meeting. But it was the gesture, the power it had held.

 

“Thanks for dancing with me!” Miracle smile, skipping away to… do whatever their job was.

 

His own soul began pacing harder and faster than it had ever been before. If Blue were anyone else, they would have thought that they were having a heart attack. But this feeling… it was more than a simple cardiac arrest. It was… a feeling… Something that distracted him enough from realizing Miracle and left their own card in Blue's coat.

 

Whatever this feeling was, Blue knew for certain that he was excited to see Mira again. Whenever that would be.


	2. Best Friends

This wasn't really how he expected to see Miracle again.

 

Yes, they had talked several times since that fated night.  And they had even hung out at a cafe once. Everyone in the cafe had stared at them, but Blue didn't care. He was just happy to be with a friend he had looked forward to being around.

 

But this time… this time was different. A figure, a person, had dashed off from a building that Blue had been tasked with entering. He was meeting someone there, someone that was late on their dues.

 

As Blue walked down the hallways of the apartment, he noticed how people were peeking outside of their homes. As if they were wondering what had happened. But they quickly shut their doors when they saw Blue walking by. Confusion was worn on Blue's face. At least until he came to the apartment where his client lived. The door had been kicked in, the lock now useless.

 

Slowly, Blue grabbed his gun, pushing the door away to creep in.

 

This REALLY wasn't how he had expected to see Miracle again. But it explained some things. Miracle was grunting as they tried to push Blue's client into his own bathtub. The man wasn't exactly thin. For one, he was 300 pounds, and for another…. He was 300 pounds! To be able to just drag him, someone would have to have at least a LITTLE muscle. Which is what Miracle had.

 

Blue watched as Miracle tried to stuff the corpse further into the tiny tub before he heard them growl in frustration. They turned so fast, Blue didn't have time to slip behind the wall, or teleport…

 

Their eye lights met.

 

At first, there was an awkward silence. What were you supposed to say when you find out your friend was a cleaner??? What were you supposed to do when you were trying to hide the fact that you're a part of a mafia? Only to find that your friend may POSSIBLY be a member of one too?

 

“Uuuh…. Hey!” Miracle spoke first, sliding a machete out of their cleaner bag before stepping away. “What's with the gun?”  they laughed nervously.

 

Gun? OH! Right, the gun.

 

“Oh… I thought… Um… I always carry a gun! You never know when you may need protection… out on the streets… heh…” Blue grinned too tight. “What's with Mr. Tubby?”

 

Another silent pause. Blue watched as Miracle shifted uncomfortably, wiggling as they tried to not meet Blue's eyes. They didn't seem to be a good liar.

 

“Please… Please don't tell anyone…” Miracle's voice came out soft, but tight. Like they were begging their strangler to not kill them. And their eye lights… Dear King Asgore, who could not look into their eyes and not feel sympathy???

 

Blue dropped the gun, rushing over to his friend. He forgot that they were carrying a machete, something that could easily hurt him at close range. Miracle even began unsheathing it. But they stopped as Blue pulled them into a hug.

 

“I would never EVER rat out my best friend.” Blue whispered, hugging Miracle a little too tight.

 

Miracle soon returned the hug, unsure at first but soon relief flowed over them. And Blue could feel it as Miracle relaxed.

 

“Thank you Blue… I was scared that you would reject me after seeing…” Miracle whimpered. Ha, they didn't seem to care that they were caught. Blue would never do that. Not after everything he had seen. After everything he had done.

 

It was hardly romantic, with a decomposing body nearby and blood splattered everywhere. But Blue wanted to return the gesture Miracle had given to him when they were reunited at that party. He leaned away, breaking the hug but remained close. So he could touch the breathers of Miracle's mask and--

 

Police sirens screamed down below in the city. Aw shit, someone called the cops.

 

It made Miracle panic, rushing to scrub away the blood on the walls before they ran back to the tub. With the machete on their belt, and the cleaner's bag on their arm, Miracle tried to pull Mr. Tubby out of the.. .well, the tub. But they would never get out in time. Not with the sound of cops stomping their way up the stairs.

 

“Mira!” Blue shouted, grabbing onto them. “Don't let go!”

 

The next thing they both saw were water sausages and quacking ducks. It was Blue's favorite place. And a better option than teleporting straight into Marrow Mansion. Despite what Blue had learned, he still didn't want Miracle to know. What if their families were enemies? Blue didn't want to find out. If Ebony knew, he may have ordered Blue to kill Miracle. A mafia without a cleaner was bound to be destroyed by the police. They all had seen it countless times.

 

“Where are we?” Miracle asked, baffled by the power Blue held.

 

“Oh, just the park… hah… how are we going to transport the body now?” Blue asked, trying to look clueless and disturbed by the event.

 

Miracle didn't seem to notice and just giggled, pulling out the machete. “I guess I'll have to put him in my bag!... Uh.. you may not want to watch…”

 

Blue smiled at Miracle, appreciating the warning. “Yeah, I have a pretty weak stomach.” he chuckled before looking away. That was a lie, but somebody had to keep watch. Luckily, they were in a pretty remote part of the park. Not many people came over here. Though he could see kites flying in sky, in a far off distance.

 

Blue sometimes looked back, just to watch Miracle once he heard the shlucking of meat being carved and the cracking of bones. But other than that curiosity, he looked away.

 

“Okay! I think I'm done!” Miracle said as the sound a zipper rang into Blue's skull. He turned around, seeing Miracle washing off the blood in the lake before they returned to him. It wasn't sexy, god no, they were wearing layers upon layers of cloth. But it did awaken a certain fantasy many men had.

 

“Should I walk you home?” Blue asked, impressed with his easily Miracle carried their now, very full bag.

 

“No, it wouldn't be safe.” Miracle replied, shifting the bag over their shoulder before they hugged him.

 

“Thank you so much for helping me… you didn't to.” Miracle added, their eyes curving in a way only a smile could do.

 

“Right… I guess… I guess I'll see you later!!!” Blue grinned. He grinned even harder as Miracle giggled, nodding in agreement.

 

“Of course!!! After this? We'll definitely be seeing each other again!” Miracle said before walking off, heading towards the park's exit.

 

Blue didn't expect to find Miracle like that, or watch them carry a hidden, 300 pound body in one single cleaners bag.

 

But he was glad he had. And glad for not shooting them…. Wait… where was his gun?...

  
  
  
  


SHIT!!!


	3. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Feenie's Dr. Gaster!!!

_ “Hey Doctor Gaster!!! I have a friend who has a… condition that they need help with!!! Do you mind if I bring them to you?” _

Blue had always been a… peculiar fellow. And had an even stranger taste in friends. Some often thought that it was just his innocence that allowed Blue to see the good in everyone. Others were smarter than that. Gaster couldn't wait to see what oddity Blue would bring into his office. The Doctor had sighed heavily, but agreed to it. He was a Doctor after all. And what kind of Doctor would he be if he were to turn away someone who needed his care? Of all things, however, Gaster had never expected Blue to bring in Miracle.

It wasn't that Miracle was from a rival gang. A truce had been called between the skeletons and Bone Tibia Wild. No, it was more over what Miracle was.

Blue had to drag Miracle in, kicking and screaming. Apparently, Miracle had bad experiences with doctors. But after eavesdropping on Blue trying to comfort Miracle, Gaster learned it was because Miracle feared for the doctors.

“Doctors have faced worse diseases and injuries than you can ever dream about, do not worry.” Gaster declared as he walked into room, carrying a clipboard. He handed it to Miracle who then merely stared at it. Miracle held the clipboard in their gloved hands and tried to be defiant until Blue spoke up.

“He can help you, Mira.”

Miracle sighed, filling out the necessary information before handing it back to Gaster. The Doctor gladly took it, looking over it before he set it aside.

“What is it that you need help with?” Gaster asked as he started checking Miracle's reflexes and what not. Everything was normal.

“I'm… not a person…” Miracle began.

_ “Miraaaa…” _ Blue sighed, grabbing his friend's (or maybe more?) hand. The smaller skeleton held it gently, his thumb rubbing the back of Miracle's hand.

“What do you mean by that?” Gaster asked, he was starting to wonder if this was more of a mental  _ condition _ if anything at all.

“It's hard to explain…” Miracle murmured, their head tilting down towards their feet.

“Mira isn't exactly… a solid.” Blue explained for them, “And it gets out of control sometimes, we thought that if we did physical training it'd help but…”

“Not a solid?” Gaster frowned, looking back over to Miracle. They were dressed head to toe in a hazmat-like suit. There was no way Gaster could even see through Miracle's goggles without squinting and even then… It was all getting in the way.

“Miracle, do you mind dressing into a medical gown? So I can see what Blue is talking about?” Gaster asked as gently as he could.

It still made Miracle tense up. They quickly shook their head and pulled their hood tighter around themself.

“Hey, it's alright, Doctor Gaster is just trying to help you.” Blue tried to reassure Miracle once again. His eyes flitted towards Gaster with a grin so tight, the doctor thought the smaller skeleton would break his teeth.

“Right?” Blue grounded out. Ah, and there was the beautiful personality coming out of Blue. Chock full of crazy and possessiveness. Instantly revelation the type of relationship the two had.

“Yes, you don't have to undress fully, I just need to see something to know how to cure you.” Dr. Gaster explained.

Miracle looked down at their boots before they slowly peeled away the layers away. With the goggles in Miracle's lap, and their mask hanging around their neck, Miracle pulled down the hood. It was enough.

The Doctor could see Miracle's face dripping. They weren't wet from sweat like one would be from wearing that many layers, no. Miracle flesh.. or, rather, bone dripped as it tried to keep a solid shape.

“How much magic do you use?” Gaster asked, quickly jotting down some notes.

The question seemed to confusion Miracle.

“Not at all, I'm not sure I have any.” Miracle explained, playing with their goggles.

“Is it magical???” Blue asked, excitedly taking in air, “It should be easy then, right??? It's easy to cure magic!”

“Not exactly.” Dr. Gaster explained, putting his pen down. “I am quite familiar with this kind of condition, you're really no different from elementals as well.”

“I'm an elemental???” Miracle asked as confusion took over their expression.

“.... No…. No, you're a skeleton…” Dr. Gaster replied, just as confused by Miracle's question. He would have to do more reading on this patient later. “Anyways, this is more like muscle decay like you would see in humans or more physical monsters.” Dr. Gaster explained, “If you don't use your magic or exercise it at the very least, it will wither away and you along with it.” Gaster added.

“But I've never used magic, how am I supposed exercise my magic if I don't have any???” Miracle questioned.

“Mr. Miracle, all monsters have magic in them.” Gaster explained as he walked towards the door. “I will be back with a serum that can help.” he added before walking out the door. When he returned, he could hear Blue excitedly gushing over Miracle and how he knew the good doctor would know how to help.

“Roll your sleeve back, please.” Dr. Gaster requested, which Miracle gladly complied. They revealed a gooey mess that was Miracle's arm. Gaster could see the inky substance move slowly as the light hit Miracle. Interesting…

Gaster quickly stuck Miracle with a needle, pushing the serum into the oddity. The movement made Miracle squeak, but they barely felt the needle itself. This Gaster truly was a good doctor.

“What's that supposed to do???” Miracle asked, quickly covering their arm as the ink started to bubble up.

“It will help your form become more stable, give the serum a few minutes to enter your system, after that I want you to meditate.” Dr. Gaster explained. “The longer you meditate. The stronger you will become.”

“I can't meditate all day.” Miracle frowned, not liking the idea.

“You can meditate on the go too; the point is you need to make time, so that you can find your magic and take control of your body.” Dr. Gaster explained some more, “And then you won't be dripping so much.”

“My body sometimes eats people too, will it make my body not do that?” Miracle asked. They had more hope in their eyes now than they had before when Miracle first walked in.

“It's mind over body, magic is the mind.” Gaster smiled softly, “Tomorrow, I don't want you to be wearing your suit..”

“You want me to be nak--?”

“NO, no, wear casual clothes, t-shirts, shorts, anything that will make you focus on maintaining your body, okay?”

Miracle slowly nodded their head, starting to stand up. “I hear ya… I'll get started on that right away.” they replied, becoming excited. 

“Good! Then I believe this is the end of our appointment, I look forward to seeing you again in the future to check your progress.” Dr. Gaster said as he tucked his clipboard under his arm. He offered his free hand to Miracle, which they happily took it in a firm handshake.

“I'll see you later then!!!” Miracle giggled “Ah, how much--?” they began to ask, but Blue quickly interjected.

“I'll be paying for your sessions, don't worry, Mira!” Blue smiled and wrapped his arm around Miracle. “Thanks again, Doctor!!!” Blue grinned, pulling Miracle out of the office. Miracle themself looked like they were about to throw a fit over Blue grabbing them.

“It's no problem, see you next time. Mr. Miracle!!!’” Dr. Gaster called, turning away to look back at his clipboard. He ignored Miracle's yelling as he looked over their medical records.

_ “John Doe...Ebbot General Hospital…” _


End file.
